Forgotten Until The End
by NewtsSuitcase
Summary: Reyna and Jason have always been best friends, and as they grow closer and older, she begins to fall for him. She'd do anything to protect him, even when he chooses another girl over her. (A Les Mis inspired story. Character death)
1. On My Own

Forgotten Until The End, a Les Mis inspired story

Rating: K+

Summary: Reyna and Jason have always been best friends, and as they grow closer and older, she begins to fall for him. She'd do anything to protect him, even when he chooses another girl over her. (A Les Mis inspired story)

CHΔPTΣR 1: On My Own

* * *

It pained her how easily, and how often, he fell for someone he knew almost nothing about. The girl had just been yet another unknown face, a stranger on the street he just happened to notice.

They had been spending the day together, one of the only things that made her smile, made her forget all the bad in her life.

He had smiled at her, causing a light grin to find its way on to her face. A clang of something falling on the cobblestones turned their heads. Seeing it was nothing of importance, they were about to turn a corner when he saw her.

The girl in the pale yellow sunhat had gentle curls framing her face, a light blush dancing on her cheeks. Her indigo dress had straps a few inches thick, a fairly modest cut neckline, a skirt that reached her knees, and was loose, but not enough to fully hide her curves.

She looked over at her friend, noticing his eyes widen as he took in the new girl's appearance. She frowned, hoping this would not turn into yet another of his infatuations. She watched as his eyes brightened, a shy smile that was usually reserved for her crept onto his face. She sighed, preparing for yet another heartbreak.

He gently nudged her, silently gesturing to the girl in the sun hat. "Have you ever seen her down here before, Rey?"

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak without going off at him for always falling for girls who would never look at him with affection, when she herself was always at his side.

Not taking notice of her silence, he continued to look at the brown haired girl. "She's gorgeous," he murmured.

She gave a halfhearted shrug. "I guess."

He sighed, still gazing at the girl in the blue dress. "Maybe this time will be different Rey."

"You say that every time Jase," she said rolling her eyes. "And it never is. You see the girl once, sometimes a few times, then she disappears from your life forever. You never found out their names."

"I know I know. But I can hope, can't I?"

She nodded softly. "You can't stare at her forever. C'mon, let's go back."

Jason nodded, letting his best friend steer him in the opposite direction. As he glanced over his shoulder at the girl one last time, she turned around, catching his eyes. She smiled shyly, cheeks flushing pink.

* * *

It had been two months since Jason saw the mystery girl in the yellow hat and blue dress. Turns out, he was finally right. This time was different.

Her name was Piper. Her father was a famous actor, and she had been visiting the town, not wanting to be cooped up all day long doing interviews with her father. She had taken interest in the blonde haired, blue eyed boy who had seen her, not the daughter of an actor.

Jason and Reyna had been walking the streets again, when the girl spotted them. She walked over to them, introducing herself.

Reyna had stood, forgotten as she watched her best friend and this girl, Piper, flirt. After over five minutes of the torture, she silently slipped away, unnoticed by either.

She walked home alone, the first time in years. As it started to rain, she sighed, pulling her thin clothes as close to her body as she could.

Giving up a few minutes later, she sighed. She should've known better to fall for her best friend.

As she let the rain soak through her clothes, not bothering to take cover, Reyna opened her mouth and began to sing.

_On my own_  
_Pretending he's beside me_  
_All alone_  
_I walk with him till morning_  
_Without him_  
_I feel his arms around me_  
_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_  
_And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_  
_All the lights are misty in the river_  
_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_  
_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_  
_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_  
_And although I know that he is blind_  
_Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him_  
_But when the night is over_  
_He is gone_  
_The river's just a river_  
_Without him_  
_The world around me changes_  
_The trees are bare and everywhere_  
_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_  
_But every day I'm learning_  
_All my life_  
_I've only been pretending_  
_Without me_  
_His world will go on turning_  
_A world that's full of happiness_  
_That I have never known_

_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_I love him_  
_But only on my own_

As she reached her door, she glanced behind her, wishing to see him. But all she was greeted with was an empty street. She sighed as she walked inside, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

She couldn't stay mad at him, no matter how hard she tried. She didn't want to loose her only friend. So when he knocked on her door at eight am as per usual, a sheepish smile on his face to apologize, all she did was sigh, letting him know she accepted his apology.

To lessen his suspicion as to why she left, she began to ask him questions about his new love interest. He quickly forgot about Reyna leaving him and Piper, too absorbed in the latter. His eyes lit up as he answered every question directed at him about her.

Reyna resigned herself to the fact that Piper was here to stay for the time being. She herself would slowly be pushed aside, forgotten by Jason as he spent more and more time with who he called "the girl of his dreams."

* * *

Piper and Jason had been together for just about a month when it happened.

"I think I love her Rey," were the words that shattered her heart.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading! Let me guys know what you think so far. There's one more chapter, and I have it written, so I'll post it soon. And to those who read my other stories, I apologize for the long hiatus. I've been really busy, working on original stories, had ideas for new stories that I may posts (Solangelo one shot anyone?) I haven't had much inspiration for them in awhile, but I have some ideas now. Hopefully I'll be able to update some over spring break.

Hope you liked this first chapter

~R5 is my life


	2. A Little Fall of Rain

Forgotten Until The End

Rating: K+

Summary: Reyna and Jason have always been best friends, and as they grow closer and older, she begins to fall for him. She'd do anything to protect him, even when he chooses another girl over her. (A Les Mis inspired story)

CHΔPTΣR 2: A Little Fall of Rain

* * *

Reyna had been closing herself off from everyone. After Jason had almost completely forgotten his best friend, she had no one. A few years ago, and her sister would still be with her. But she had up and left, fed up with their family. Reyna couldn't blame her.

Her father was not the nicest of people. He was a thief. Part of a gang. Whenever someone found out about Reyna's family, they laughed at her, abandoned her. Except for Jason. But now even he had abandoned her. She still waited for him to knock on her door in the morning, still stood on the steps in front of the building where they always sat and ate their lunch.

But he never came.

She'd see him occasionally, Piper always at his side. The blue eyed boy would always be talking animatedly to the brown haired girl, or be listening intently to her. He'd never notice his dark eyed, dark haired best friend, even if he walked by her.

She gave up waiting for him.

* * *

Shots rang out through the streets as people ran for cover.

Reyna was sprinting away from the fight, the one her father's gang and their rival started.

She looked back, seeing others running in the same direction. As she turned back around, a hand grabbed her shoulder. Out of instinct, she jabbed her elbow at the person who grabbed her.

She heard a grunt as the hand loosed its grip. "Jeez Rey. Watch where you put that elbow."

She spun around quickly, eyes widening as she saw him. Jason. "Jase?"

He nodded. "C'mon, we need to get away from here."

She nodded, as they began to run. The ran side by side for a few minutes.

Reyna glanced behind her, hearing her father's voice. Eyes widening as she saw her father aim his gun at Jason, she slowed down.

Jason didn't notice his friend falling behind. All he heard was a shot from somewhere near behind him. He called out to Reyna, telling he they had to run faster. No response. "Rey?" He asked, turning around. He saw his friend a few feet away, looking like she couldn't run any farther, clutching her side like she had a cramp.

He rushed over to her. "We need to move. I'll help you."

She shook her head, as her legs gave out from under him. He kneeled down next to her, preparing to pick her up, when he felt her side. "Rey. Why is your side wet?"

He drew his hand away, and that's when he saw it. Blood. She had been shot. He looked at his best friend, shock written on his face. "What- how?"

She coughed. "My father. Gun. Aimed at you. Couldn't let you get hurt."

All Jason could do was stare at her, his best friend, the girl who was going to give her life for his. He gently picked her up, and walked over to an alley, sheltering them. Then he sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

As rain began to lightly fall on them, Reyna gazed up at his face. She smiled softly, bringing her hand up to Jason's face, wiping his tears away.

"We need to get you help. I'll-"

Reyna shook her head. "There is nothing anyone can do to save me."

Jason knew it to be the truth, though he did not want to believe it. "Is there anything I can do to ease the pain?"

"Just be here with me," was the response.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

She gazed up at him though her eyelashes as she began to sing.

_REYNA_  
_Don't you fret, M'sieur Jason_  
_I don't feel any pain_  
_A little fall of rain_  
_Can hardly hurt me now_  
_You're here, that's all I need to know_  
_And you will keep me safe_  
_And you will keep me close_  
_And rain will make the flowers grow._

_JASON_  
_But you will live, Reyna - dear gods above,_  
_If I could heal your wounds with words of love._

_REYNA_  
_Just hold me now, and let it be._  
_Shelter me, comfort me_

_JASON_  
_You would live a hundred years_  
_If I could show you how_  
_I won't desert you now..._

_REYNA_  
_The rain can't hurt me now_  
_This rain will wash away what's past_  
_And you will keep me safe_  
_And you will keep me close_  
_I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

_The rain that brings you here_  
_Is Heaven-blessed!_  
_The skies begin to clear_  
_And I'm at rest_  
_A breath away from where you are_  
_I've come home from so far_  
_So don't you fret, M'sieur Jason_

_I don't feel any pain_  
_A little fall of rain_  
_Can hardly hurt me now_

_That's all I need to know_  
_And you will keep me safe_  
_And you will keep me close_

_JASON (in counterpoint)_  
_Hush-a-bye, dear Reyna,_  
_You won't feel any pain_  
_A little fall of rain_  
_Can hardly hurt you now_  
_I'm here_

_I will stay with you_  
_Till you are sleeping_

_REYNA_  
_And rain..._

_JASON_  
_And rain..._

_REYNA_  
_Will make the flowers..._

_JASON_  
_Will make the flowers... grow..._

Jason closed his eyes, letting tears fall freely from his eyes as the life left Reyna's obsidian eyes.

He lowered his lips to her forehead, placing a light kiss upon it.

Too late he had realized that while he may be infatuated with Piper, Reyna, his best and only true friend, was the one who held his heart, as he held hers all these years.

* * *

A/N: yes, I did change the lyrics to fit Reyna and Jason, rather than Eponine and Marius. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed it.

Also, to those who read my other stories, I'll try to get back to them ASAP.

Thanks for reading

~R5 is my life


End file.
